


The Beast

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri being a boar, Gen, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Animalistic, feral. The Beast listens to nobody but the voices in his head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Beast

A beast. 

Prowling amongst the moonlit field, it seeks to fuel itself off of the stench of decrepit, rotting corpses. 

A snarl rips forth from its throat as it lunges at yet another unsuspecting victim. 

Animalistic, feral. 

There’s a snapping sound as the Beast drives the tip of a rusted, metal spear clean through the neck. 

There’s a garbled mess of choked words and baited excuses. The Beast doesn’t listen. 

It never has. 

“I do not have time for your foolish lies.”  
A voice, it speaks to no one, hoarse from disuse. 

“It’s time you’ve been dealt with.”


End file.
